


Resistir

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A nave não podia parar por causa dos ferimentos de Zoe, não importando o quão sérios.





	Resistir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457001) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 17 - Hold On (resistir).

A nave não podia parar por causa dos ferimentos de Zoe, não importando o quão sérios.

Agora que sabiam a verdadeira natureza de sua missão e o salto de fé tinha sido dado, não havia retorno. Literal e figurativamente. Não tinham combustível para voltar sem completar a missão, e jamais ficariam em paz se não aprendessem tudo o que pudessem sobre os objetos.

Jen tinha seus deveres, mas não podia se focar neles, não quando Zoe estava deitada ali e ninguém sabia se ela ia se recuperar e até que ponto.

Jen não podia deixar seu lado. Ela tinha que estar lá, se alguma coisa acontecesse enquanto ela estava ocupada demais reproduzindo coelhos jamais iria se perdoar.

Gostaria de poder se aproximar de Zoe, agarrar sua mão, implorar que resistisse, prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Zoe estava tão queimada que não podia receber nem esse conforto, ela não podia nem saber que Jen estava ali com ela.

Então Jen teria que carregar a esperança por elas duas. Não deixaria Zoe sozinha nas mãos desses poderes que não podiam nem começar a entender. Zoe foi forte o bastante para resistir mesmo quando parecia impossível que fosse sobreviver, e agora Jen não desistiria dela.


End file.
